1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a tape recorder with a disc player attached to it, which is capable of regenerating a recording on either a tape cassette and a disc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, there is a tape cassette recorder or a disc player as a means for regenerating recorded music and so on. Conventionally the cassette tape recorder and the disc player are accommodated in separate cases or are accommodated in separate places within the same case. However, as a demand of making the case smaller is increased, it is considered that they should be accommodated in the same place of the same case as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Application Jitsukaisho No. 62-77497.
As the rotary shaft of the disc player and the reel shaft of the cassette tape recorder are provided in positions away from each other, if the disc player and the cassette tape recorder are accommodated in the same place of the same case, the disc and the tape cassette are partially superposed so that the size cannot be made sufficiently small. Accordingly, it is still insufficient as a portable tape recorder for effecting regeneration of a recording by the use of a head horn. Recently a CD disc as small as 8 cm in diameter has been added to the standard size CD disc. The half diameter of such a 8 cm CD disc is smaller than the distance between the reel hubs of a Philips type of compact cassette (trade mark).
As the tape cassette and the disc ar superposed on each other, it is inconvenient that the disc or the cassette on the upper side is required to be removed, and thereafter the disc or the cassette on the lower side is engaged with or disengaged from the driving means.
Also, the disc player is required to clamp the disc against the turntable. Although the disc is requried to be disposed on the under side of the cassette in a construction where the turntable of the disc player is superposed on the reel shaft of the tape recorder, it is impossible to effect the clamping operation in such a construction as described hereinabove.
Also, if the tape recorder with a disc player attached to it is a type wherein the disc player and the cassette tape recorder are to be accommodated in the same place of the same case, the disc player and the driving mechanism of the tape recorder cannot be made sufficiently smaller in size, because they are completely independent. Therefore, it is still insufficient as a tape recorder for portable use, which uses the head horn to effect the regenerating operation. Recently, the 8 cm CD disc of smaller size is added as the new standard of the CD disc. The half diameter of such a 8 cm CE disc as described hereinabove is smaller than the space between the reel hubs of the Philips type of compact cassette (trade mark).
Also, the disc player and the tape recorder as a floor type may be accommodated in the same case. But as the disc player and the tape recorder are completely independent in the driving mechanism, the size thereof cannot be made sufficiently small. Accordingly, it is still unnecessarily large as a tape recorder for transportation use which effects the regenerating operation by the use of the head horn.
Also, if the tape recorder with a disc player attached to it is of a type in which the disc player and the cassette tape recorder are accommodated in the same place of the same case, the size thereof cannot be made sufficiently small, because the driving mechanism of the disc player and the tape recorder is completely independent. Accordngly, it is still insufficient as the tape recorder for the portable use which effects the regenerating operation by the use of the head horn. Recently the 8 cm CD disc smaller in size than the conventional one is added as the new standard of the CD disc. Although the diameter of such a 8 cm CD disc as described hereinabove is larger than the lateral length of the Philips type of compact cassette (trade mark), it is smaller than the longitudinal length.